Kacchako Week 2019
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: My take on each day's prompt. Day 1: Summer. Day 2: Otherworldly. Day 3: Fake Dating. Day 4: Domestic. Day 5: Soulmates. Day 6: Camping. Day 7: Fantasy. One-Shot collection.
1. Summer

AN: I'm a day late to the official start of Kacchako Week but I AM HERE NOW! Let's get this party started!

This story is based off a tweet by Lanz/KIRIKACCHAK0 over on Twitter! Thanks for the idea!

Idk if this story fully embraces the summer au theme but eh, I tried to combine ideas.

Happy reading~ :D

Kacchako Week 2019

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Day One: Summer

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A glass cup filled with water and melting ice cubes sits on the kitchen's counter.

Vibrating with soft movements.

Condensation taking effect.

Water droplets sliding down the clear glass.

Slipping down and pooling around the stone counter.

Ochako rests her chubby cheek against the cool counter, briefly closing her eyes as she basks in the added coolness from her glass near her face.

The air conditioning at Heights Alliance just so happened to break about two weeks ago and it's boiling hot both inside and outside the building. As second years at U.A., the workload from internships had them constantly busy while regular school hours were on break.

As heroes in training, they were expected to keep up with their studies outside of school and weren't obligated to stay at the dorms during this time but it made the commute easier if they just stayed. At least for the students with internships.

Despite the hot humid summer days outside with the simmering temperature making them sweat buckets - they always had the icy chill of the air conditioning waiting for them back at the dorms, their homes away from home, to look forward to at the end of every day.

That is until their central cooling broke.

It's been two weeks of torture.

Aizawa was made aware the second day it broke once the students who weren't leaving for home had realized that it wasn't just their imaginations. But still, there was only so much their teacher could do and none of them had an ice quirk.

The one and only who did, had left them to fend for themselves.

Shouto bluntly stated that as much as he wouldn't have minded to stay at the dorms, he had an obligation to return home on behalf of his older siblings.

Izuku had gone home to spend time with his mother, seeing as he was one of the few to live in the Musutafu area.

And Tenya was much more concerned about being there to help take care of his brother Tensei with his physical therapy rather than schoolwork for once.

That left Ochako, not only alone to fend off the heat in the dorms but just lonely in general. She understood that everyone had their own thing going on. She would've loved to have gone home to spend time with her parents but she was one of the lucky few who did actually have an internship and besides, it's not like she could afford the long travel back and forth daily.

Sitting on a stool with her cheek stuck to the cool counter as she watches the ice cubes melt in her water as her glass sweats – she's left contemplating her life choices in that moment.

That being, that she's craving something sweet.

And for once, it's not mochi but rather something sweet n' spicy. Since for whatever reason, it was a known fact that eating something hot on a hot day combats the heat. Or at least that's what her parents always tells her and to this day, she still doesn't fully understand it.

What's something sweet n' spicy?

A cupcake.

But that would require baking, therefore using the kitchen's oven.

The oven would quickly turn the entire kitchen and common room into a scorching furnace.

And it's not like she lives alone anymore, needing to take into consideration everyone else's feelings. If she were still living in her own apartment, she could sacrifice her already tested comfort for her craving.

But she lives in a dorm now.

Decisions…

Decisions…

"Well… it's not like anyone's out here" she tells herself as she unsticks her cheek from the counter and sits up. The coolest area of the dorms were their rooms seeing as they all have balconies. And not everyone was home yet, probably escaping the heat at Wookiees or something.

There were still a few hours left before their dorm curfew.

She can manage to make something quick before anyone suspects the spike in temperature.

In the end, she decides to go for it.

Deciding to make habanero and chocolate flavored cupcakes. She for sure has chocolate saved from her own secret stash inside the freezer but the spicy pepper was a challenge to acquire. Rummaging through the dorm's shared fridge, Ochako finds a plastic bag filled to the brim with an assortment of peppers.

And it could only belong to one person.

"It's not like he'll miss a tiny pepper…" she counters her own thoughts about not stealing. Well it technically wasn't 'stealing' if it's a shared refrigerator. "Katsuki buys more peppers than he even knows what to do with" she whispers to herself as she hesitates on plucking one out of the bag.

If worse comes to worse, she'll pay him back for the vegetable.

And if he suspects her, then she'll share her cupcakes with him.

Yeah, that's what she'll do! Share.

They were kinda… friends? Well truth be told… things have been confusing between them.

Especially after one small… tiny… insignificant… little… heated kiss for her birthday last year.

Ochako didn't want to burden her financially struggling parents with worrying about paying for her schooling and finding a way to bring her home for the holidays and winter break. She opted to stay at the dorms even if it stung. It was her first real time being away from their side but she knew that in the grand scheme of things – every little sacrifice she makes is all for them in the end. Not just to reach her goal of supporting them and her family's construction company but for her own dreams of becoming a hardworking and well-respected pro hero.

So, for Christmas as she watched everyone leave for their own homes, she wished them well and expected to have the dorms all to herself. But oh, she was far from right.

Katsuki had stayed behind, kept her company, and it was the first time since the sports festival that they really spoke. Spending all that time cooped up together with a lit up chimney in the dorms and running errands as they fought the chill and snow for groceries. Along the way, something just snapped and they ended up making out in her bedroom.

Later on, Ochako learned that Katsuki didn't want to deal with his parents, especially his nagging mother.

If there was ever an opportunity to not go home, Katsuki took it each and every time.

Like now.

Even with the air being busted, he still refuses to go home and he lives so close to U.A. too.

But that also meant being stuck again at the dorms with her. Ochako wasn't quite sure where their friendship stood after what happened during their last break but if it meant nothing to him as he's avoided ever bringing it up during their rare times alone then she'll act the same way.

Picking the brightest orange pepper that appealed to her eyes, she placed it on the counter along with the milk and other ingredients and baking supplies needed.

She wipes her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand once she's done placing the cupcakes into little paper molds inside the cupcake baking pan as the heat starts to build with the oven pre-heating.

Once they're ready to be taken out and cooled, she's relieved that her main torture is finally over with as it's left her a sweaty mess. Setting the cupcakes on a cooling rack, she turns off the stove and waits a bit before placing her cupcakes to cool further inside the fridge.

As Ochako's preparing to make a cream cheese chili frosting, she feels the sweat pooling between her breasts as she takes a napkin and tugs her black tank slightly down to wipe her chest because yes, under boob sweat is a thing.

While she's doing this, a strong burnt sugar scent wafts her senses. "Mmm… caramel" Ochako sniffs at the air as her hand busies itself with trying to dry her sweaty chest.

Why was she smelling caramel? She wasn't making any caramel.

And that's when it hits her.

Nervously, she turns around, one hand still pulling her tank down with her other hand shoved under her bra between her breasts.

"Damn was the broken shitty a/c not enough heat for you?" Katsuki lazily asks with his usual scowl on his face as he crosses his bulging muscles over his chest. He was wearing the same black school tank with baggy black basketball shorts. He came to the kitchen to refill his empty water bottle as he has an orange duffle bag slung over his shoulder having just come back from working out.

Ochako's pink cheeks redden with embarrassment as it finally clicks in her mind at what the blond just walked into seeing her doing. Quickly pulling her hand away from her chest, she crumples up the napkin in a fist and sets both her arms down to her side as she leans on the counter with her dirtied mixing bowls and smiles.

"Hey! I uh, made you cupcakes!" she reflexively tells him. It was her original excuse after all. To share.

Katsuki silently takes notice of how sweaty she is, wearing a black tank top and pink drawstring shorts. He then gives her a confused look. "Me?" he questions speaking up as he raises a brow, "I don't like fuckin' sweets"

Why would she make him anything? And cupcakes of all things? He doesn't eat sweets.

"Well… I made them for everyone," she easily lies, of course she had him in mind but not everyone else since she took one of his peppers. "I was really craving cupcakes so I started baking and now I'm done sooo… I'll just get out of your way for now. Bye!" she awkwardly tells him as she starts to robotically march out of the kitchen, fully aware that she wasn't done making her frosting and needing to clean up her mess.

If their dorm mom Tenya were here, he'd get on her case and politely ask her to remember to clean up after herself but Katsuki? The explosive blond would yell at her to get her shit together and not leave a tornado in her wake as she's not the only one who uses the kitchen so it better not be left a damn mess.

She was honestly expecting that type of response as she blew up at her sticking bangs and tucked her longer side bangs behind her ears as she walks towards the exit of the kitchen when she gets stopped by his rumbling voice.

"Oi!"

She turns around to face him.

"Did you steal one of my peppers?" he questions.

"I umm… wouldn't stay 'steal'" she points the tips of her padded index fingers together as she nervously looks down to the ground for a moment. "I made habanero and chocolate cupcakes. I still need to make the chili frosting" she honestly tells him when she finally looks up expecting him to have a cow about her touching his stuff in the fridge but instead, she just hears him hum as he proceeds to ignore her while refilling his bottle.

She takes it as a good thing, that she didn't need to pay him back or anything. Walking out, she waits for him to finish in the kitchen before going back in there. There was just this weird tension between them whenever they were left alone so they could only stand being in each other's presence for so long. He could be snarky at times but for the most part he remained quiet around her.

Had that kiss months ago really meant nothing? Or was she overthinking that maybe it did?

She herself didn't fully understand her own feelings but one thing was for sure: she greatly looks up to him as a classmate and hero in training.

During her first year, everyone had been so convinced that she was crushing hard on Izuku and for a short time, she convinced herself too. But deep down, she knew that it wasn't that. Yuga and Mina were filling her head with their own concepts of what 'love' is when she was too shy and embarrassed to fully assess her own feelings.

And then Katsuki and that kiss happened and all that did was further jumble her up.

Lost in thought, she doesn't realize the time that passed until Katsuki called out to her as he headed off towards the elevators. "Kitchen's free" he simply tells her as he leaves her be.

She returns to finish her frosting and decorates her cupcakes before neatly placing them all into a medium sized plastic container. Both physically and mentally exhausted, she cleans up and heads back to her own room knowing she'd be rewarded by her much cooler room compared to the rest of the dorms.

In the evening, after taking a small nap and looking forward to finally trying her cupcakes – she giddily makes her way down to the kitchen and opens up the container, only to find that two cupcakes remain out of the initial five she made.

Confused, she inspects the fridge to find the missing three but sees nothing. Then, with container in hand, she asks Fumikage who was reading a book to a docile Dark Shadow at the couch if he grabbed one. The melancholic male told her that he wasn't a fan of cupcakes but rather apple pie so it wasn't him. She then asks him if he's seen anyone else enter the kitchen and tells her no, until Dark Shadow himself remembers that yes, he saw Katsuki in there earlier.

Ochako found her cupcake thief.

She goes back up to the fourth floor, ignoring her room and trekking towards the opposite direction to the boy's side. There, she knocks on Katsuki's door with a thundering heart and a shaky hand as she hears him opening.

There standing in front of her is no other than the tall blond, shirtless and sweating as the strong scent of burnt sugar evades her senses one again. It smelled so sweet and comforting like a warm hug, sending tingles down her spine. Katsuki was munching on a cupcake with small crumbs sticking to his already sticky skin as he looks down at her.

"Can I help you, 'Cheeks?"

"You stole my cupcakes"

"How can I steal shit that's for me, ain't it?"

Ochako bites her inner cheek and just stares at him.

Darn it! He was right! She did tell him that.

At least he was generous enough to leave her two… unless he was saving those for later too.

She internally groans and silently nods at him as she gently shoves the container into his sculpted chest.

"Here" she says as she gets ready to run away again. Today's meter of interactions and being alone could only take so much as it was reaching its limit.

"Oi, wait up. I left those for you" he speaks up as he finishes the cupcake but a smidge of frosting gets glued onto the side of his cheek.

Ochako subconsciously swipes the frosting away with a padded thumb as her thumb accidentally touches his soft lips. She didn't realize what she did until she did it, as she jolts in place and is briefly taken back in time to that one heated kiss.

He was clearly never going to acknowledge it. So, she should do the same, even if it was hard to ignore.

"Oh, thanks Katsuki" she kindly thanks him for letting her keep the remaining cupcakes. Now she was ready to leave his side and stew in her feelings and how it was driving her nuts that he hasn't harshly told her to forget what happened last winter or if it meant anything more.

She at least wanted closure and to possibly not fall any further for him because this was definitely becoming a hard crush.

As she takes the container back from him, he stops her from leaving with his hand gently wrapped around her smaller wrist. "I got a bigger fan in my room, works much better than your shitty little one" he begins as he awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck with his free hand, "ya know… if you wanna eat in my room so the frosting doesn't melt" he lamely tells her.

She knows it's just an excuse but it also makes sense. Her small floor fan was rusty, old, super noisy and blew hot wind rather than cool air. It was a hot summer night and she wanted to enjoy her cupcakes in a slightly cooler place than she's been in all day. It was also a silent invitation to see where things between them would go.

Would he ever give her a straight answer? Show her instead? There was only one way to find out.

"Mmm… okay" she agrees, looking left and right down the hall to make sure no one sees her enter his room out of habit, all while he closes his door and locks it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Oooh boy was it hard to not make this more risqué. It was originally meant to be a drabble but… WHOOPS MY HAND SLIPPED. Sorry not sorry.

I can't guarantee that every story will be lengthy but we'll see!

See ya soon!

Want more Kacchako? Then go check out my take on each day's prompt from Kacchako Positivity Week from last summer's Kacchako event!

I don't own Katsuki Bakugou nor Ochako Uraraka and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	2. Otherworldly

AN: Thanks for the reviews! ¡Gracias por los comentarios! :)

I'd just like to say that I'm not a fanfic writing robot. I haven't forgotten about my Day Zero au. It's just gonna take a bit longer to finish but it should be by the end of the week as I do not ever half-ass any of my stories. Quality over quantity, Yo.

With that said…

Happy reading~ :D

Day Two: Otherworldly

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

The Divine. Mortal coil. Purgatory.

The three realms.

And not one has been on Katsuki's side since he was born. As a nephilim, he was already branded an outcast. Born of an angel mother and a demon father.

The Forbidden one.

Marked by a large permanent black 'X' on his left bicep. Blond celestial hair. Crimson red eyes. Gifted a good heart with all the right intentions but with the foul mouth of a devil.

Katsuki didn't want to be a stereotype.

That, because he has angel and demon blood coursing through his veins, that he has to choose which side of his duality to abide by.

As such, neither Heaven nor Hell wanted him but it's not like he was denied entry despite what both realms councils thought.

Their only rule had been harsh on his parents for their unlikely union and as punishment they had to either live apart or live in the Mortal Coil but weren't exiled from their respected realms.

Therefore, Katsuki had briefly spent his youth on either realm. Spring and Winter with his mother in Heaven. Summer and Fall with his father in Hell.

It had gotten to a point that the gossip and judgmental looks took a toll on his separated parents that they decided to move to the Mortal Coil permanently when he first turned thirteen.

Now at eighteen, there's only one thing he wants.

Wings.

His father had blamed himself for being unable to give his son his truest desire. As a fallen angel, his wings were dark as coal and broken. Completely useless.

Whereas his mother's wings were white as the first drop of snow and long and beautiful. Living amongst the mortals gave her no real purpose to use them unless she went to go visit family in the skies above.

Katsuki had always been entranced by his mother's wings but both his parents were uncertain what traits he'd receive seeing as he's both angel and demon.

There wasn't many nephilim as him in the world. The one and only he knew in the Mortal Coil, a dark-haired male with crimson eyes as his. Eijirou had one day come to Katsuki, prancing around as if he were on cloud nine.

Eijirou had been his best friend since forever but was having a hard time telling Katsuki that he fell in love with a true angel - a mere human.

His best friend was giving up on their shared dream of getting their own pair of wings for the sake of love.

It had irritated and greatly pissed Katsuki off that he got into a brawl with him and told him to go fuck himself for his betrayal.

Eijirou walked out of his life with a bloodied lip and bruised eye. He told Katsuki that he still loved him as a brother and hoped that one day he'd understand his decision.

After a few months of mulling it over, Katsuki knew his stubbornness and determination would be the end of him.

At first he had wanted his wings just to have them. His mother had told him growing up that an angel doesn't feel fully complete unless they had wings. He had been so convinced by that, that he simply wanted them.

And then they never sprouted from his back when he came of age. And then after that Eijirou had betrayed him. And then eventually he learned through others that his once best friend had finally gotten his own wings when he fell in love and had saved his loved one from danger.

Falling in love.

Ha.

Katsuki scoffed at the idea for so long because he only cared for receiving his wings, in order to feel complete.

No other reason.

But then it happened.

One day he could've sworn he had found a cherubim in the flesh. The second he had seen her walk into a coffee shop, he felt sick. Sick as if his heart would leap right out his chest and that he'd magically cause a halo to pop on top of his head.

He had been sitting by the window in the small shop. Not particularly interested in anything going on inside as he watched his parked motorcycle right outside as the parking meter ate away at his paid minutes and pedestrians of all walks of life just breezed right by.

The cafe's small golden bell above the entrance dinged. Normally he didn't bother to turn his head to see as he could just feel the person's aura but the second that she walked into the threshold, something alerted him about her energy.

It was radiant and ever so positive. It was as if she was made from love itself. And if he blinked fast enough, he was pretty sure she had a glow surrounding her.

Katsuki nearly choked on his scalding hot coffee when he finally stopped being found speechless at the ethereal beauty standing right in front of him.

The coffee shop was packed and all other tables had either groups of fours occupying the space or students with their laptops and drinks sprawled all over.

"May I sit here with you?" she tries to politely but loudly speak to ask as her voice gets lost within the blended jargon of patrons and noisy coffee machines. But Katsuki perfectly hears her as he could've sworn she had stars in her eyes and the sweetest smile on her soft lips.

He's too afraid that he's literally made himself bleed by burning his throat with his hot coffee with the way he's tasting iron in his mouth. He simply nods, standing up from his chair to swiftly lean over the table to peel his leather jacket off the empty seat to let her use it.

Since then, Katsuki had found himself caring for something more than his wings but that still didn't change a single thing.

Now, he wanted them for different reasons.

So much so that he braved the pains of Heaven's defensive shields to get into the inner city. Usually he had his mother's angelic veil to protect him from the blinding lights but not this time.

His blond hair and fair skin could make him pass for an angel but his eyes. His eyes always gave him away and wearing colored contacts never lasted long enough as they'd immediately disintegrate the second the thin film touched his eyes.

He walked straight for the council's meeting room. "I know you've been watching my parents and judging my whole fuckin' existence so WHAT GIVES?!" he yells as his fangs bare themselves in front of the seraphim.

He didn't need to tell them what he wanted since they already knew. Demons had once been angels too that strayed away from the light but not all demons were bad.

He and his father are a perfect example of that.

"What makes you think you deserve them?" one angel asks him, using the tip of his index finger to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm... I'm a good person dammit!" that's all he could really think to say in that moment. He was far too embarrassed to say that he wanted his wings the most in order to always protect her and what's most precious to the both of them.

Eijirou had been right.

He finally understood.

And both males, after going two years without communication finally did make amends.

Katsuki's been with his own angel, Ochako for a year now. The reason why her aura had captured his attention their very first encounter was due to the fact that she too was born from an unlikely union.

Her mother an angel, her father a human.

But she doesn't have wings, stating that she's never felt incomplete without them.

Did that make her a different kind of nephilim? He wasn't sure but what he is sure of is that he loves her and their shining light.

The day Ochako found out the truth about Katsuki was the day that she gave all of herself to him.

Angels in general are delicate beings.

Katsuki could attest to that with his own weaknesses given by his angel side but his demon blood counteracted some of those said weaknesses.

He needed his wings in order to protect her. More now than ever.

"Don't make me fuckin' beg. I know you assholes don't think a Forbidden child deserves any of your angelic rights but... even if it's just for a few months, I'm asking for temporary wings" at this point, be doesn't care to have permanent wings.

He just needs them for now.

"Leave for now and let us have a private discussion to evaluate your worth" another angel bluntly tells him.

Katsuki's never liked this one. Too pompous for his likes.

He does as he's told and impatiently paces the clean white marble floors of the hallway.

If the seraphim deem him unworthy then he'd give up on his dream. He has a new dream to strive for now after all.

Wings or no wings.

It wouldn't change a damn thing.

Wings would just be nice to have in order to protect what's his.

And it's not like he could go to Hell's council to ask for help. Those fuckers were bigger dicks to deal with and would grant him useless broken black wings.

That'd be of no use to him.

The grand doors open once again and the angels tell him to come back in. Deeply exhaling a held breath, he goes right in as the thick doors loudly echo as they close behind him.

When he returns back home to the Mortal Coil, to Earth, he enters his parents home in where his fiancée had been patiently waiting for him.

His parents and Ochako had been sitting in the dining room having a pleasant conversation with tea and snacks.

He was still at the entrance taking off his shoes when he sees Ochako make her way over to him, not wasting any time to find out what they told him.

"Well? What did they say?" she anxiously asks while tilting her head up to look at his taller figure.

Katsuki leans down to brush her bangs to the side and tenderly kisses her forehead as he places his hand gingerly on her waist while his other hand lovingly feels around her stomach for the small bump.

In the coming months, they'd be first time parents to a child just as unique as them.

"I don't know, you tell me, Angel" he smirks as he pulls out a single white feather from his back pocket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Can you guess who the two angels from the council were? Uhuhuh.

There were so many ways I could've gone with this and dialogue I didn't include but I like how it came out in the end.

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. Fake Dating

AN: Can I just say that I really love the Bakugou family. Lmao. Oh boy, let's go!

Happy reading~ :D

Day Three: Fake Dating

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"FUCK THIS!"

Katsuki storms out of the building all while undoing the tie that was squeezing the life out of his neck. Taking each step with a sense of urgency, he slowly begins to unbuttons his dress shirt to reveal a graphic t-shirt with a skull. Once he takes off the offending dress shirt, he grips it in one hand while his other tugs on his belt and pants to loosen them a bit to sit slightly lower on his waist.

Around the corner of the bottom of the stairs, he bends down over the stone slab to pick at his backpack that he left hidden. Momentarily plopping down on a bottom step, he switches his dress shoes for a pair of high-top sneakers and throws his other shoes into the bag.

He'd much rather be cut off from his family's wealth than to ever marry someone his parents have chosen.

The blond teenager was pissed off.

Nostrils flaring at the mere thought of the girl's parents offer.

How _dare_ they think he'd want a fashion designer. Let alone his own parents thinking he'd just give up on his dream of becoming the number one hero? He wasn't going to settle for models, photographers, and textiles.

Heading back to Heights Alliance, he busts through the front doors back to a sense of reality.

His reality.

A dorm building filled with aspiring heroes in training all in their third year. It was because he's a third year that his parents had dragged him out to an omiai date. But instead of leaving the two teenagers alone to see if there was even the slightest chance of chemistry between them – no, both their parents, both big names in the fashion industry just had to be present for the whole thing.

Katsuki was ready to be cut off as he, himself declined the offer.

No hard feelings to the shy girl who was being practically auctioned off by her parents.

He almost felt bad for the way her parents were trying to sales pitch him the idea of hooking up with her.

Fuck them and fuck his own parents for ever arranging this shit.

"Hey, Bro!" Eijirou's the first in his line of sight and path of wrath. "How was the miai?" he casually asks right as Katsuki growls. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHITTY HAIR!" he yells and marches off towards the elevators.

His phone hasn't stopped ringing since he first left his parents side.

Why couldn't they take the damn hint? He wasn't ready to get tied down by a stupid certificate and a wedding ring right after graduating high school. He didn't want to register some random chick he hardly knows into his family's name.

As the elevator dings, signaling that he's on the fourth floor, he tries his best to take his attitude down a notch as he walks down the hall.

"Whoa!" Katsuki hears a feminine squeak as he failed to notice that he bumped into someone shorter.

"Watch where you're going!" he barks out as he sees that it's just Ochako.

"You're the one who bumped into me! What are you made out of? Titanium?" Ochako huffs, rubbing her slightly pink forehead when she collided into his chest.

Katsuki silently scowls not saying a word as he sees her holding a piece of paper with scribbled numbers all over it.

"What's that?" he curiously asks as she blinks for a second and then bites her bottom lip.

"Just calculating how much I already owe Mina for lending me money…" she softly groans, "guess I'm sticking to ramen and grains again this month" Ochako mourns the thought of being unable to purchase proteins and starches for her meals. Breakfast and lunch were both provided by the school but not dinner. Gunhead's specially crafted diet plan for her has been the greatest blessing she received as a first year those few short years ago but it was hard to keep up with when she's usually dirt poor.

"You need money?" he suddenly asks as the gears slowly begin to spin in his head.

"Do I need money?" Ochako repeats as she begins to giggle, "Um, yeah! That's like asking a rich kid if he really needs that brand new luxury car!"

Katsuki rolls his eyes at her lame comparison and then smirks at her. Leaning down to get closer to her face as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. He looks to his sides from his peripheral before asking her.

"Wanna be my fake girlfriend then?" he just did the stupid thing of winking at her as she just gives him an owlish look before clasping her hands over her mouth as she guffaws.

"Pfft! What was that?!" she asks when she's finally able to speak.

"C'mon, Space Cadet, don't make me explain myself!" he nearly begs her but he has enough pride not to.

Ochako would like to think that they're friends. Not best friends but pretty close to it, seeing as they've been living on the same floor as each other for nearly three years.

"Um, an explanation would be nice actually!" she teases as she places a hand on her hip and leans to one side.

"My shitty parents are trying to marry me off. Don't ask, okay? I just ditched an miai appointment"

"Ooh a matchmaking date. How traditional!"

"Fuck off, Pink Cheeks"

"Haha, what! I think it's cute! And honorable!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do ya say? Let me be your sugar daddy in exchange for you lying your ass off?"

Ochako laughs again at the way he words it. In his own, Katsuki could be a mega dork too.

"What do I get out of this besides your big fat wallet?"

Katsuki simply says, "experience"

"Okay but I'm not easy. I'm saving myself for someone special thanks"

"I'm not gonna fuck you. There might be kissing… on the cheek involved"

"Which cheek?" she cheekily asks him.

"ROUND FACE!"

"Oof. Level one nickname. Go back"

"Yes or no, 'Cheeks? I won't do anything fuckin' weird that your gross imagination's playing out. I just need a fake ass girlfriend to get my parents, especially my mom off my damn case!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just messing with you. I trust you, Katsuki" Ochako finally tells him as she extends her hand out to shake on it.

"Good! Fuck! Finally!" Katsuki slaps his rougher palm into her hand and they shake on it.

The following week after screening his parents advances and going out with Ochako on 'dates' so that his parents couldn't even find him at the dorms. Katsuki finally agreed to having a lunch date with them at his house. He told them that he wanted to introduce them to someone and boy, were they shocked when they saw it was Ochako.

Not shocked in a bad way but just shocked that someone like her would ever give him a chance.

Katsuki rolled his eyes in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow, not even a week ago I was Prince Fuckin' Charming in your eyes. Bunch of hypocrites"

Masaru, his dad tells him that they don't mean it that way meanwhile his mom Mitsuki just laughs as she points at Ochako. "Just look at her! She's so fuckin' cute and nearly beat your ass during the first year's sports festival. Not to mention, she was there during Overhaul's take down unlike someone I fuckin' know who didn't even have his damn license to participate. She's going places!"

Ochako blushes at the compliment.

"Like I don't fuckin' know that?! Angel Face over here's gonna conquer the whole damn world with her badass skills!" he compliments her himself, further causing Ochako's blush to darken as she sinks down in her chair next to him.

"So, you're not denying it, that she's way out of your league!" Mitsuki taunts as she riles her son up.

She knows. Oh, does she know. A mother always knows when her son is lying straight through his teeth. Although she has to applaud him for thinking that she'd ever buy into his bullshit about having a girlfriend for longer than a week now.

"HELL NO!" Katsuki raises his voice, slamming his palms flat on the table causing their plates and cups to clatter. The room grows silent with his confession as he sits back down once he realizes what he just said.

Mitsuki just laughs as she nods her head. "I approve"

Masaru could feel the tension in the air as he cleared his throat and got up to go get the pitcher of homemade lemonade. "Would anyone like more lemonade?" he kindly asks.

Katsuki just thinks in that moment, bless his dad's heart because shit. The room was growing hotter and smaller all of a sudden.

Once lunch was torturously over with, Katsuki could not get out of his house faster as he tells his parents that he and Ochako were going to be late if they didn't leave now. They were heading towards the Wookiees plaza to go to the movies.

"Make sure his cheap ass buys you the biggest bucket of popcorn and soda!" Mitsuki calls out from the threshold of the entrance as she waves goodbye to them.

Katsuki grumbles as he flips his mom off without looking back. With his other hand, he holds Ochako's as she slightly turns to wave her goodbyes to his parents as she thanks them for lunch.

"Well that was awkward as hell" Katsuki speaks up once they're nearly out of his neighborhood.

"I thought it was nice" Ochako honestly tells him as she's now skipping along his side, "I especially liked it when you and your mom were complimenting me" she lightly jokes as she clasps both hands behind her back.

"Yeah you would like that, ego maniac" he playfully tells him as he sticks out his tongue at her.

Ochako turns her body to walk backwards as she faces him and sticks out her own tongue out at him. "Yes, Katsuki. As your fake girlfriend, please continue to feed my overwhelming ego"

"You're strong as fuck"

"Uh huh"

"You're weird as shit but it's also cute"

"Mmm"

"You have the heat tolerance of a kitten but that still don't stop you from backing out of a spice challenge"

"Yup! What else?"

"I'm pretty sure you're like ninety-nine percent made out of mochi"

"Hey!"

"What? You're round and squishy"

"Ok whatever macho man. What else?"

Katsuki suddenly stops walking and gives her a serious look. Ochako takes a step forward when she feels they're about to go down a hill. Tilting her head, her long side bangs dangle to one side as she patiently waits for him to give her another cheesy observation about herself.

"You're beautiful" he whispers right as the sun over the horizon begins to set.

"I can't be beautiful if I'm already cute! They're at different levels of compliments!"

"You're both, dammit! Just take the fuckin' compliment, Angel!"

"Angel?" Ochako gets thrown off by the new nickname. He had said it earlier but she had been too flustered to notice.

"Yeah, you heard me. Angel" he begins walking again as he leaves her a few steps behind.

Ochako places her hand over her thundering heart and then runs after him. She stands in front of him as she places both her palms flatly against his chiseled chest, finger pads getting a good sense of those muscles beneath her touch as she tries to stop him from walking down the hill.

"Time out, Katsuki!"

He stops for a moment to hear her out.

"Do you like me? Like really, really like me? Or are you still just pretending?" she seriously asks him as her chocolate brown eyes desperately search his ruby red's. It was sometimes hard to decipher his feelings and they've been friends for so long.

"Never was pretending but we're friends so I don't wanna make things fuckin' weird between us, 'Cheeks" he confesses with a shrug of his shoulders as he avoids her searching eyes.

They haven't kissed.

All they've done is held hands.

They haven't really been a couple when they both think about it.

All they've done is accompany each other on errands so she didn't really consider them 'dates.'

Ochako frowns at hearing him revert back on nicknames, having liked that he called her an Angel.

"When have we ever been normal?" she questions. Not just asking about how they suddenly started fake dating but not really dating. But before then, there's been moments. They loved challenging each other, not caring how many wandering stares they'd gather.

At some point, all their classmates grew accustomed to their strange dynamic.

No one really would have believed that they'd become real good friends since the very beginning. But they beat the odds. Showing everyone that Ochako isn't a fragile space princess and Katsuki wasn't a grouchy little gremlin.

"Guess we've always been a weird pair, huh?" he briefly chuckles.

"You could've just told me that you like me, ya know!" Ochako grumbles.

"And be the odd one out? Yeah, I don't think so"

"Why not? I like you too, you dummy!"

"So you saying you really wanna give this a go? No second-guessing this shit?"

"Why not? I could always use a personal walking talking bank"

"Fuck you, 'Cheeks!" Katsuki genuinely laughs.

"I'm kidding, duh!" she playfully rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, Katsuki, I'll be your real girlfriend"

"Good! Because I'm gonna spoil the shit outta ya!"

"Okay, you can start off by buying me a large bucket of popcorn and a soda at the movies!" she just repeats what Mitsuki told her to get but also adds, "And all the candy I want!"

Katsuki swiftly takes her hand in his, weaving their fingers together in a secure grip as he leans down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before tugging her to get moving again.

"Deal. Whatever you want, Angel"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

This has been my sassiest story ever. I love it.

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	4. Domestic

AN: The beauty about these one-shots is how vague the ideas are.

Like the Otherworldly one that I'd like to someday revisit sometime in the future.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad y'all are enjoying them!

Happy reading~ :D

Day Four: Domestic

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako walks out of the hallway and into the living room, having just been in their bedroom. Round woven laundry basket carried in her arms. She's well aware that her husband is there, sitting on the couch, annoyedly flipping through every single channel. Each click of the remote begins to get on her nerves as she soon passes him.

He doesn't acknowledge her either as he pays more attention to the television than what she's up to.

She can't help but glance over at him as he stuffs one hand into a plastic bowl filled with ghost pepper chips settled right next to him. Her eyes narrow, small oval-shaped eyebrows furrowing as she puffs up her pink-tinted chubby cheeks.

"Hmph!" she huffs loudly as she marches out of the living room and goes into their laundry room. Their house wasn't very big but it was comfortable and all theirs. Their first bought home together that's being filled with all kinds of memories.

From the good times and the bad. Like now.

It was silly, really.

Sure, they have their fair share of fights. But most usually revolved around work cases at their jobs as pro heroes.

But this fight? It was silly.

Ochako adjusts the setting on the washing machine before dumping the clothes in having already separated the delicates which she left in another basket in their room. Pouring in the laundry detergent and fabric softener, she closes the lid and decides to sit on top of the machine.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with Katsuki and damn her for having a weak will when it comes to him!

Ochako wanted to be mad at him. Like really, really mad! Deciding to avoid him for a little bit longer, not feeling like being holed up in their bedroom as she's been doing for the past three days, she takes out her phone from her cotton short's back pocket and mindlessly scrolls through her phone until she settles on watching funny baby animal videos.

Fifteen minutes pass by before she's quietly interrupted by the laundry room's door opening and closing.

"C'mon, Angel, you can't possibly still be fuckin' pissed off at me" Katsuki frowns.

If there was one thing he disliked with a passion, it was getting into arguments with his wife.

"I am" she simply tells him, still avoiding eye contact as she resumes watching a video on her phone but lowering the volume in order to better hear him.

Katsuki places flat palms on either side of her on the whirling machine. He leans into her as she silently gasps, inhaling his sweet caramel scent. His natural body heat so close to her but untouching.

"I said I was sorry a shit ton of times already" he whispers into her ear as his lips ghost over her flushed skin.

Ochako bites down on her bottom lip, lips quivering as she fights herself, not wanting to give into him. For the past three days, she's kicked him out of their bedroom, making him sleep on the couch. She'd leave for work and the gym alone and would completely ignore him because she wanted to be mad with a reason.

Deep down, he didn't deserve it.

At first, Katsuki refused to verbally apologize because it was stupid. But then he'd show her that he was sorry in other ways, such as continuing to cook meals knowing she was being stubborn about being near him. So, he'd leave wrapped plates on their dining room table for her instead. And he also tried making it up to her by leaving a pile of snacks on the table. Even sending her a beautiful floral arrangement with a Ground Zero teddy bear to the house when he was at work for her yesterday right as she was coming home herself.

"Won't you forgive me already, Angel? I miss my lovely wife" he doesn't dare touch her as she squirms underneath his towering body that's so close yet so far from where she wants it to be.

She stays silent, teeth digging further into her plump lip as she keeps her stance.

"I miss seeing your gorgeous smile," she feels his hands shift from her side as they gently settle on the top of her knees, "miss your adorable laugh" he slowly begins to crawl his fingers up her thighs until they settle around her waist and begin tickling her.

Ochako clasps one hand over her mouth when her teeth leave an indent on her lips and she can no longer hold in a fit of giggles. Her free hand tries to desperately swat his wandering hands away.

"Don't start a tickle fight when I'm supposed to be mad at you!" she giggles between panted breaths, trying to regain her composure.

"God, I missed touching you so fuckin' much, Angel" Katsuki lets out a content sigh of relief as he leans to nip lazily at her neck.

"You ate my last bag of Hokkaido cheese mochi puffs!" Ochako reminds him, trying not to moan. "And broke the rice cooker!"

"Oi! That wasn't just me! Don't go blaming me for that shit when you knocked it over!" Katsuki reverts back from feeling like a touch starved lovesick fool. He lowly growls without any heat behind his words at her.

"…Touché" she doesn't know what else to say in her defense as she blushes hard at the memory. Technically, he was right. They had both been at fault for the rice cooker getting knocked over during a heated night after cooking dinner. That dinner ended up being the next day's breakfast.

"I bought you more snacks and promised you a trip to Hokkaido. I don't know what else you'd want from me, Ochako" Katsuki tells her, frowning again. He was honestly going insane with her stubbornness. He at least wanted to be able to sleep next to her at night again, dammit!

Ochako wasn't mad. Not really. She was at first but after three days of acting like they weren't married – it was hard to keep up the charade. Both their parents did tell them that the first year of marriage would be the hardest.

She gently pushes at his chest to get him to straighten up and look at her. He does so, searching her soulful brown eyes for an inkling of forgiveness.

He wasn't really into sweets especially cakes and candies but he just grabbed the first bag of chips he found in the pantry and ate them since they were all out of his favorite spicy ones. It was an honest mistake but oh did Ochako not take it lightly. Especially after she had dealt with a rough mission that day. Him eating the cheese mochi puffs that kept her going all day had been the tip of the iceberg.

Ochako cups his cheeks in the palms of her hands. Carefully sticking her padded pinkies out in order not to accidentally activate her quirk. She leans in and sweetly kisses his soft lips, "I can't bring myself to stay mad at your stupid face for long, Katsuki" she teases with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Oi, you're the one who married me! You're stuck with me whether ya like it or not!" he grumbles as he quickly pecks her lips before picking her off the washing machine into a bridal carry.

Ochako giggles as she wraps one arm around his neck to hold on. She helps him by leaning forward to open the laundry room's door open with her free hand.

"We're making up for lost time" he tells her as he leads them back to their bedroom.

"I'm perfectly fine with that" she contently sighs in his secure grip around her, feeling his warmth envelop her, having missed being this close to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I've never really written them having a fight so I decided to make it something silly.

Because silly fights exist whether it's between lovers or siblings. Lmao.

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	5. Soulmates

AN: This was an idea I had during my Kacchako Week poll on Twitter that I kinda wanted to play around with. It's slightly tweaked from what I had originally planned but I still like it.

Happy reading~ :D

Day Five: Soulmates

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Masks.

Both literal and metaphorical.

Everyone wears ones.

Both inside and out.

Since the day that they're born, a mask gets placed on their faces. The mask is only temporarily removed for size adjustments.

The most fucked up thing about it, is that he's never seen what he looks like but his doctor has. Or at least, he's gotten a tiny glimpse of his true face in reflections at the doctor's office.

He knows he has ash blond hair and piercing red eyes. But that's about it.

For as long as he can remember, Katsuki's been curious.

Not for vanity or ego.

Just simple curiosity.

He could be the ugliest motherfucker out there and he'd still be curious as to what he truly looks like underneath the black mask with neon orange streaks running in vertical parallel lines from his eye and cheek points with wolf ears with neon green centers on top.

Everyone wore animal masks of a solid color and one to two bright color accents.

"You're Cracked" the blond lowly growls at his spiky red-haired friend as he walks into the old abandoned warehouse located in the fishing docks. Their usual hangout.

Masked.

Cracked.

Two labels placed to categorize people in their society.

"Yeah…" his friend, Eijirou confirms as another piece of his dark brown and neon red bear mask chips off right in front of the male. By now, a partial view around his eye and upper cheek bone on his right side was visible.

"When?" Katsuki gives him a one-word question.

"About a month ago… I met a girl with a leopard mask. Midnight purple with metallic pink and yellow rosettes" Eijirou honestly replies, tapping his feet on the dusty floors while rubbing at his forearms. He was feeling nervous as the tension rose.

Once a person was deemed Cracked, it was a slow process to fully be freed. Being Cracked was the closest to what others refer to as 'soulmates' because only your other half can free you from the confines of your mask. And once your soulmate is revealed to you, you'll instantly know without question.

Once Cracked, a person wasn't obligated to wear their masks in public but did so out of habit in order to not stand out from the norm of society.

Katsuki knew the rules and hated them with a burning passion.

He'd need to fall in love in order to sate his growing desire to know the truth about himself.

But it's never happened.

At seventeen, he's told that he's still young. He's got a lifetime in order to find his soulmate but he wasn't interested in finding someone. He just wants his mask off.

"I see" Katsuki says as he jumps off a pile of stacked plywood and lands on the floor with a small thud and cloud of dust at his feet. He walks past Eijirou as the red-haired male tightly closes his eyes, expecting to be punched square in the face.

It doesn't come.

Katsuki just walks out with his hands in his pockets. "Happy for ya" he tells Eijirou before fully leaving.

Eijirou blinks a few times as he calms his racing heart. He softly smiles knowing that he hasn't lost his best friend over this. He was terrified he would, seeing as the blond wanted this more than he did.

Katsuki makes his way home, head looking down as he kicked around a can on the ground. Ignoring the hustle and bustle around him, he sips on a juice box as he tugs on his mask. He could only slightly pull the mask off his face far enough for his mouth in order to eat and drink things.

Once he's done with his juice box, he tosses it in the trash and continues his trek back home while thinking about how he's been going on about things. Soon, he'd get to see what Eijirou really looks like and knowing that big idiot, he'll be more than excited to introduce his leopard masked soulmate to him.

"Falling in love…" what a joke, he thinks.

"Eep!" he fails to hear someone squeak out until he sees said person being toppled over by a stack of papers. "Sorry for bumping into ya like that!" the feminine voice speaks up as she turns her body on all fours to pick at her stack as even more spilled out of her stuffed messenger bag.

"It's okay" he says in a melancholic tone, not in the mood for getting riled up. He could clearly see it was an accident as he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and her line of sight was limited.

Once she had her stack messily collected and messenger bag shoved with papers again, she finally gets up to properly look at the male she ran into just moments ago.

"Sorry again!" the mysterious girl apologizes again as this time Katsuki's able to see her and her mask.

She's a brunette with owlish brown eyes, wearing a blush pink fox mask with pearlescent white accents. And he swears his heart skipped a beat the second their eyes connected as they stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm… I'm…" the girl stutters having felt the strange effect as well. "Ochako" she gulps completing her sentence.

"Katsuki" he introduces himself as he awkwardly extends his hand out.

Ochako struggles for a moment to reach out herself until she decides to drop her stack of papers to the ground once again. Papers scattered about their feet with some getting picked up by the cool breeze around them.

She gives him her smaller hand to shake.

As soon as their skin touches – both their masks chip off a bit.

"Cracked!" they gasp in unison.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Trololololol.

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	6. Camping

AN: This is somewhat of a companion piece to last summer's Kacchako Positivity Week's 'Supernova' prompt I wrote. So yeah, go check out that one if ya like! (It's chap.5 in that collection.) I went with a camping theme for that story so this one is just a mini follow-up.

Happy reading~ :D

Day Six: Camping

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Katsuki, you do realize that summer's been long over with, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just humor me, will ya?"

She's right, summer had come and gone in a blink of an eye for them. It was the first trip they took as a couple alone without their parents' supervision. Usually the Bakugou's and Uraraka's would plan vacations together but not this time.

Katsuki had put his foot down and had to practically beg his mom to let his use his grandparent's old rust bucket of a truck. Meanwhile his dad had been the real mvp, allowing him to go without suspecting him of having ulterior motives.

Two teenagers alone in the woods.

That thought alone could send a parent's mind into a panicked frenzy.

Luckily, their parents trusted them as a trial run.

Especially Ochako's parents, trusting Katsuki that he would respect their only daughter. Which he did, having kept his promise to 'keep it in his fuckin' pants' as his mom had so eloquently put it.

The Uraraka's were happy about one thing about their camping trip and that was to see that Ochako would get to use her brand-new telescope for the very first time since receiving it for her birthday.

The city could only provide so much clarity in the evening skies.

While Katsuki enjoyed a good hike and rock climb, he hadn't taken his equipment for that trip. He just wanted to get out of the house for a few days with his girlfriend and not have both their parents freak the hell out - calling search and rescue just because he took his climbing gear.

Instead, for that trip during the summer, they had tried campfire s'mores and stargazed.

When they got home, Ochako was still very much gushing over the zodiacs and constellations they had seen. Even teasingly telling Katsuki how his star was greedy for claiming both Aries and Taurus under his belt.

Katsuki playfully scoffed and told her that wasn't being greedy, it was just being 'too fuckin' awesome to only have one' and then proceeded to tell her about astrology cusps.

"So why did you text me to sneak out of the dorms and come over at nearly ten at night?" Ochako questions as she tries to stifle a small yawn. She quietly closes the front door of his home as they make their way into the kitchen.

They had spent all of the summer months staying up past their bedtimes. With school resuming and having hero internships, it had been a challenge those first few weeks to get their sleep schedules back on track.

"Did you bring the goods?" Katsuki questions as she huffs while rolling her eyes, still confused as to why he told her to bring as many thin bedsheets as she could possibly stuff in her backpack and tote bag.

"Yeah but that still doesn't tell me what I'm doing here" Ochako replies in a whisper, a bit worried that his parents will find out that she's snuck into their home.

They had their moments, being hormonal and feverish for each other but they had been good! She swears! Especially never crossing that lie of messing around while his parents were home.

"Will you chill the fuck out, Angel? My parents aren't here" Katsuki tells her as he quickly pecks her forehead and takes her things.

He's always been a city boy and she, a country girl. Having only just recently, finally able to live in the same location as of last year due to school. And this weekend, Katsuki decided to go home for once not wanting to be stuck at the dorms to deal with his group of idiots a.k.a his friends.

Ochako visibly relaxes, rolling her shoulders and slumps her tense posture a bit at that. "Where are they?"

"Visiting my old folks. I didn't wanna get my cheeks fuckin' pinched and forced to eat natto so I stayed behind" he tells her as he begins to take out the sheets she's brought.

"Really? I love your grandparents, they always give me mochi" she giggles as she leans against the counter near the rack of drying dishes.

"And that's why you're so damn round and squishy" he teases as he swiftly lifts her and plops her down to sit on top of the counter.

She was about to reprimand him for that comment, denying such claims but one look into his eyes and she forgets how to even breathe. Now knowing that she didn't need to worry about his parents catching them, it changes things. "Katsuki…" she softly exhales, doe eyes staring back at him, silently asking for a kiss.

Katsuki leans down, capturing her lips for a sweet kiss. It's been so long since they've been truly alone. The last time had been about a month ago when they snuck off to a love hotel.

"Later…" he promises against her lips as he pulls away knowing that he wouldn't stop if they continued to fall further into temptation.

"Okay," she says, sealing his promise with her own confirmation as she tenderly kisses him one last time before asking, "so what are we doing?"

"We're making a pillow fort in my backyard" he smirks as he watches her face light up.

"Really?! A pillow fort like when we were kids!" she squeals in excitement, hopping off the kitchen counter as she scoops up all the sheets she's brought with her and rushes towards his backyard.

They hadn't made a pillow fort since the last time, a few years ago, when their parents decided to have a joint family barbeque during golden week.

That was one memory she'd never forget. It being the first time Katsuki had proudly pounded mochi for her. Of course, he had his dad and Mr. Uraraka's help but still. She remembers that they both made strawberry daifuku together.

"Oi! Not so fast! I'll do all the work. You just go make our snacks n' shit!" Katsuki calls out, leaning against the doorframe leading to the backyard. He knows she's wants to help and is more than capable of doing so but he has other ideas in mind and wanted to surprise her.

"Fine. Only because I'm suspicious" she slightly pouts, dropping her things to the ground and heads back into the house.

"'Atta girl" he lightly smacks her ass in passing as he goes out into the yard to build their fort.

About an hour later, as Ochako's about to come out with a tray filled with snacks she's made. From cut sandwiches, popcorn, brownies, ghost pepper chips, and a large plate of omurice – Katsuki stops her in her tracks.

"Whoa, not so fast Angel. I gotta blindfold ya first" he tells her as he takes her tray and places it right next to a pack of soda cans on the table.

"Why does that sound kinky?" Ochako questions with a raised brow as she lets him cover her eyes with one of his rarely used ties she didn't notice before that he takes out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Because we haven't tried it yet in private" he mischievously answers as he quickly pecks her heated cheek.

"Just hold my hand and I'll guide you outside"

"I trust you, Katsuki"

Ochako does as she's told, patting around air before feeling his callous skin. Fingers weave together into a tight lock as he gently squeezes her hand to assure her that he won't let her trip on the steps leading down nor on the grass.

Once they slowly make their way, a few paces away from the house, Katsuki slowly unravels the loose knot he made in the makeshift blindfold. He shows her what he's been working on, for the past hour.

"It's!" Ochako gasps clasping both her hands to her mouth. "Amazing!" she says in a muffled voice.

It was so much better than what she remembers them creating as kids. She hurriedly takes off her socks to not trek in tiny grass blades. Ochako enters the pillow fort through its makeshift blanket entrance supported on rope and explores the inside as its illuminated with strings of star shaped fairy lights all over the 'walls.'

On the floor there's a cushioned pile of quilts and blankets with various pillows of all shapes and sizes along with the plushies Ochako has left at his place. Small coffee tables surrounded with small battery powered flickering candles to the sides as support beams. In the center there's a white comforter wall and to the bottom there's a stack of movies, a portable projector and Katsuki's laptop.

The pillow fort was cozy and dreamy.

"You did all this for me?" Ochako asks once she sees Katsuki walking over to her with the tray of snacks balanced on his hands and teeth clenching onto the plastic holding the soda cans.

She helps him set everything down as he plops down on the mountain of blankets and pillows.

"You want the cheesy answer or the direct one?" he asks as he leans his back with his arms bent behind him to hold himself up.

"Both please!" she says as she plops down in-between his legs, using his strong thighs as arm rests as her back settles against his.

"I love you and I felt like it" Katsuki mumbles as he drops his arms to lay down, feeling too embarrassed to look at her in that moment.

Ochako falls back with him as she tilts her head and kisses the side of his jaw. "That was both cheesy and direct. I love you too!"

"Well I should hope so" Katsuki lightly jokes as he adjusts his arms to cross them behind his head to rest on them.

"I do but right now, I think I love this omurice that's getting cold a little bit more" she teases, getting up to reach for the tray of snacks. Picking up the warm plate of omurice and a large spoon, she cuts into the egg top letting out some steam as she scoops it up along with the mixed rice and chicken at the bottom to begin eating.

"Mmm… did I mention that I'm not sharing?" Ochako tells him as she continues to take bites out of the large omurice she made to share.

"You ass!" Katsuki gets up to wrap his arms around her waist as he steals the bite she was about to take from her spoon.

Ochako giggles and feeds him the next spoonful. "Thanks for the pillow fort and for taking me camping this year, Katsuki"

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you, Angel"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I was originally going to write another camping trip but much farther away than their first but then decided, "nah, let's go with backyard glamping instead!"

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	7. Fantasy

AN: This probably wasn't what everything was thinking when they hear the word 'fantasy.' Lmao.

Happy reading~ :D

Day Seven: Fantasy

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako lightly curls her hands into shaking fists to her side.

She can do this.

She has to.

She was already late to her own bachelorette party.

Standing right outside of_ Fantasy_ the strip club that her best friends Izuku and Mina had arranged everything for. It was a sweet gesture, really, but… strip clubs have never really been her thing.

She's been to plenty of wild wedding and birthday parties for friends and family but it was just weird knowing that now it was for her.

"You're gonna walk in, have a few drinks, and have fun" she pep talks herself as she takes one step forward, careful not to trip while wearing five-inch pumps covered in white glitter. Tugging on the top of her short skin-tight lace overlay tube top dress to adjust the fit, she takes a final deep breath as her hands grip the two front door handles.

Her heart was thumping as loud as the pounding music she could hear even from outside the building. Once entering, she doesn't wait long for someone of her wedding party to come fetch her from the entrance.

"There's the bride to be!" Izuku comes to greet her as he gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ochako finally reached his taller height with her added inches thanks to her heels. "Hi, Gorgeous" he smiles at her as he places a small tiara with an attached mini back veil into her elegant bun styled hair.

"Hey…" she weakly greets back as Izuku leans into her to whisper. "Trust me, you're gonna enjoy this" he assures her, gently taking her hand and guides her to where he and Mina are sitting.

Her shoulders relax a bit, gulping to ease her thundering heart, hand lightly squeezing his in their grip. Ochako gets led to a private booth right smack dab in the center of the small establishment.

Mina's the next to greet her with hugs and kisses, complimenting the young bride's outfit. "Oooh wearing white I see. Liar" the spunky, wild pink-haired woman whistles as she places a hand on her hip and leans to her side.

"Oh, shush!" Ochako playfully rolls her eyes at the comment.

If it were up to her, she would've preferred a nice relaxing overnight party to an onsen. She always did want to take a dip in a wine pool. An all-expense paid trip to the outskirts of the city, surrounded by nothing but mountains soaking in natural springs. She nearly drifted away into her fantasies as she allowed her friends to order drinks for her.

It wasn't that she's a prude, far from it. It just felt weird knowing she was doing something as spontaneous as this. Especially when she knows that her fiancé chose to go camping instead. Having been gone for a week with his friends while she spent that time making last minute wedding preparations before her own party.

He'd text her pictures and tell her how much he misses her and how excited he is to finally marry her. And he knew what she was doing and had been perfectly fine with it but it just felt weird to her.

_To: The Bae _

_Catch any fish? _

She deletes what she started to type thinking it sounded stupid.

_To: The Bae _

_I miss you so much. _

_To: The Bae _

_Thinking about you._

_To: The Bae_

_Can't wait until tomorrow! I do, I do, I do x3000. _

_Delivered. _

"Oh no, none of that tonight!" Mina lectures as she comes back to Ochako with drinks in hand. One for her and one for the young bride. As she hands over the drink to the brunette, she takes Ochako's phone and hides it in her bosom.

"Was that really necessary?" Ochako questions with a small huff.

"Absolutely!" Mina tells her as she plops down right next to her. "Now enjoy the show until it's your turn, My Sweet!" she winks at Ochako as she stirs her mixed drink with the little plastic stick with a candied cherry speared on it before taking the cherry between her teeth and winks at her best friend.

Ochako looks down at her first drink of the night already thinking she's going to need more than one if she's going to survive this night. And not sober as she already figured even before arriving.

Her small group of friends spent the first hour hollering and wolf-whistling at the exotic dancers that came out dancing and suggestively grinding in themed numbers. It was mainly men with extremely chiseled bodies. Woman ate up well-defined abs like nothing. But there had also been some female dancers which garnered their own loud uproars of attention as well.

"There he is! There he is!" Izuku excitedly calls out as he chugs down the last bit of his drink before setting the glass down. They begin to hear blaring sirens all around them alarming them of a police themed number.

As the fog machine stopped spraying and colorful lights all aligned to put the spotlight on the single man that first came out - that's when Ochako lost Izuku.

The man sitting next to her was watching the stage with eyes that looked like they had spotted the last mochi in the desert as he deliciously licked his lips.

The officer that came out was no other than Shouto - Izuku's boyfriend.

This was practically the freckle-cheeked male's nightly hangout. Most days, Izuku waited in the backstage in his boyfriend's dressing room for him to get off work. But on special nights like tonight, he was usually sitting at the bar mingling with both the bartenders and women trying to hit on him until they'd offer to buy him drinks and invite him over to their private tables.

It seemed cruel to play them like that but at the end, they weren't complaining one bit when Shouto, without fail, would 'randomly' pick Izuku out amongst the crowd of drunk birthday girls, bachelorette party goers, and single women. Izuku wasn't an employee but he sure could give a hell of a show every single time he was picked.

"Time to make all you bitches soaking wet" Izuku hungrily growls out as Shouto lowers his oversized oval shaped black sunglasses and immediately locks eyes with him.

Ochako knew that it was definitely the alcohol talking but it still made her giggle. "Well don't keep your man waiting!" she encourages as both she and Mina give him a enthusiastic push towards the stage.

Izuku didn't need to be told twice as he hears a mixture of cheers and applauds.

"Daaamn, he wasn't kidding" Mina says against the rim of her glass before taking another sip.

"I feel hot all of a sudden" Ochako fans herself.

They had just finished watching as a shirtless Shouto placed Izuku on a wooden chair, placing one foot in-between Izuku's opened legs as he roughly grabbed the green-haired male's head, weaving long slender fingers into his unruly forest of hair and tugged on it as he pushed Izuku's head closer to his crotch and sensually thrusted into his boyfriend's face.

At the end as Shouto now had a few yen notes tucked around his waist, on his belt, inside the holster for his police baton, and wrapped around his single black tie left around his neck. He ended his number by hungrily grabbing Izuku's face with one hand, palm gripping his cheeks as he lifted his chin up and slammed his lips against his for a short heated kiss.

Normally the dancers weren't allowed to kiss anyone but they made an exception whenever Izuku was there.

Izuku returns to them, all smiles and swollen lips. "How was that?" he asks both ladies seeing as they've never seen him help Shouto with his performance.

Mina had been to _Fantasy_ a couple of times during business hours but she would frequent more when they were closed. Eijirou, her boyfriend is the business's main choreographer which meant the routines usually switched around every night to keep it fresh. Ochako on the other hand was totally new to being in a strip club setting, knowing where two of her friends work at but never having the courage herself to check it out.

"Hot!" they say in unison.

"And it'll only get hotter from here!" Izuku vaguely says as he leans in to whisper in Ochako's ear.

Her heart begins to thunder in anxious anticipation at what her friends had planned for her. And it didn't take long to discover what said sneaky plan was, as they hear the DJ announce that the club has a bride-to-be in the house. He asks for everyone to make some noise as the DJ played thirty seconds of the traditional wedding march music with random air horns thrown in to remix it.

Ochako's face reddens as she tries to shield her face away by covering herself with her hands as she dismissively waves away at the spotlight being placed on her.

"No time to act like a blushing bride, Gorgeous, now go on up there!" Izuku says loud enough for her to hear him as she gets up. He lightly smacks her ass to get her moving as she looks back at him and can't help but flip him off. Something she's learned from a special someone.

Izuku merely laughs as he winks at her. Mina wraps her arm around Izuku's and shakes him as she yells for Ochako to 'get it.'

Nervously with a restless heart, Ochako tugs on her dress again to make sure it wasn't slipping off from her top and takes each step leading up to the stage with wobbly legs.

The small gems on her tiara veil and glittery pumps sparkle in the spotlight as she's instructed by the DJ to have a seat on the wooden chair Izuku had been occupying not long ago.

She does so as she begins to tap one foot against the black linoleum floor. The music scratches like a disc on a turntable from its remixed wedding march to a familiar tune. That's when she hears it. The lyrics to the next song as the beat grows louder and swears her heart just sunk further into her ribcage.

_'I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off'_

"Oh god…" she whispers to herself as a tall Adonis of a man comes out wearing a cowboy outfit. Plaid red shirt, blue jeans with a brown leather belt, black leather boots with sparkly metal spurs. He had a rope coiled around his right shoulder as he tilted his hat with his left while chewing on a stick of barley.

She watches with wide brown eyes as he throws his hat and rope somewhere out towards the crowd. Both of them hearing as a birthday girl and her group screeches at having caught the items. The man has spiky black hair with piercing violet eyes that catch her immediate attention.

The dancer slowly makes his way towards her with his thumbs curling into the loops of his jeans as she finds herself cowering away as she pushes her back more and more into the wooden chair.

Ochako wasn't used to the spotlight let alone having a complete stranger give all their undivided attention to her. She knows what he's going to do to her, not exactly what, but she knows it'll involve grinding and a lot of personal boundaries being consensually invaded. It was all a part of the fun and even her fiancé of all people approved but it was still so awkward and weird for her to think about.

He spits out the stick of barley from his mouth and just smiles at her with a look in eyes that feels like it's only meant for her. He doesn't speak to her as the other dancers had to their lady of choice. And honestly, she would much rather they kept quiet because her brain was about a second away from short circuiting when he begins dancing.

First pumping his upper body into thrusts that follow the song's beat before straying away from her side for a bit to focus on the rest of the crowd as their screams of enjoyment fuel him.

He does sensual body rolls as he drops to his knees while touching himself before gripping his shirt to take it off to reveal a white undershirt. That's when he receives the loudest screams but he wasn't quite finished as he effortlessly glides across the stage while thrusting his hips along the floor catching each hard beat of the song in his rhythm.

Ladies begin to yell for him to take it off as he easily does a backflip and gets back on his feet to take off his shirt. Once off, he slightly twists his torso to drop to the floor again to grind against it before crawling his way back to Ochako.

She had seen everything and wasn't sure if she was still breathing after all that.

The dancer smacks his hands onto her shaking knees to spread her legs open in order for him to get closer. He leans into her while grinding his body as he moves his face to her chest grabbing the yen that she failed to see when her friends shoved them between her breasts with his mouth.

A tingle runs through her spine at the action as she slowly begins to embrace it. He then surprises her by gently tugging on her wrists as he guides his hands over hers in order to feel him up and down his glistening chest. In that moment she thinks he feels nice and solid, almost reminding her of the one and only body she's etched deeply into her very soul.

But no, this isn't about her fiancé, dammit.

This is about her having fun and being wild for once!

He then moves her hands to his butt telling her without words to touch it, then squeeze it, before smacking his ass three times, each time growing rougher as the slaps reverberated in her ears.

The next thing he does surprises her the most as she gasps when he picks her up. Chair and all. Using his upper body strength, he picks her up as the chair falls behind her once her thighs are securely wrapped around his shoulders with her most intimate area right on his face.

She tries not to moan and react as he lowers her to the ground. Once she's laying down, he lifts up her legs to grind against her lower half before hovering above her.

If he were any of the other strippers, he'd continue sensually grinding up against her. Thrusting, hip swaying, ripping off his jeans to reveal a g-string. That was only if he were a regular on the stage.

Ochako was still reeling from everything that just happened that she doesn't see it coming. The man above her just stares at her with adoring eyes, knowing and feeling her struggle to enjoy herself because this wasn't her. And he knows that.

He knows he's not supposed to but he also wasn't supposed to lie about where he's been the whole week. She believed him when he told her he was going out camping with the guys but truth was - he spent an entire week with Shouto and Eijirou learning one of their routines. Perfecting it as nothing he ever does is half-assed.

He only did it to make her happy as she's told him in the past about having a fantasy about him being a stripper. She had felt super embarrassed at first about her silly dream but it was something that just stayed in his mind.

If he was going to do this, he wanted it to be a complete surprise for her as he couldn't let her know that it was him. And he wasn't about to go through any drastic transformation just for his surprise either. So he did the next best thing and put on a black wig and blue contacts which had shifted his natural red eyes to a purple hue.

It was endearing in a way how she just couldn't fully bring herself to indulge in the experience since he was on her mind the whole time. Which had made the surprise that much harder to go along with as he got ready for his big debut backstage and had seen her sweet texts to him earlier.

'Fuck it' he thinks to himself as he closes the gap between them in a searing kiss. Ignoring the reaction of the audience and those yelling how lucky Ochako was to have been chosen.

Sure, she's lucky but he's the true winner having won the lottery with her.

"I hope you enjoyed your gift, Angel, because I ain't doing this shit again"

She slightly lifts her head up at hearing his voice. Deep and rumbling with amusement. She instinctively gasps right before smacking his pecs.

"It was you the whole time?!"

"Who else can get you to moan like that? Don't act like I didn't hear it"

Ochako blushes at his insight as she drops her head again and deeply exhales as a fit of giggles takes over her body.

It all made sense now as she was feeling suddenly exhausted.

Izuku and Mina insisting she should have her bachelorette party here.

Eijirou being absent from their small group as Mina lied saying that he wasn't feeling well.

Katsuki having sent her sparse images from his camping trip that now that she thinks about it - she's pretty sure were a mixture of internet images and those from their trip to Hawaii last summer.

Shouto had been the only one in this whole scheme to make sense as he was working and was excused from the whole charade.

Katsuki catches a glimpse of her engagement ring shimmering on her ring finger as he lifts her hand to kiss the top of it. "If it makes you feel better, I booked us a nice relaxing trip to an onsen before our honeymoon trip"

Ochako gets up from the floor with his help as she takes his hand to be lead towards the backstage area. "Thank you for this, Katsuki. I know it may look like I didn't fully enjoy it but I did. Especially now knowing that it was you the whole time and not some newbie dancer trying to get lucky their first night"

Katsuki can't help but laugh at that as he begins taking off the black wig to reveal his ash blond hair that his fiancée loves so much. "If anyone tries anything with my fuckin' wife then I'll clobber them. Simple as that"

Ochako playfully rolls her eyes, "and I'll help" she agrees with a wicked grin.

She patiently waited for him to take off the colored contacts and change clothes before walking out to the main show floor where Mina and Izuku were waiting for them now with Eijirou and Shouto at their sides.

They decided to call it a night at the strip club and go somewhere else together to really celebrate Ochako and Katsuki's wedding tomorrow.

Rather than go to a regular club or a lounge bar - they decided just to go to a twenty-four diner where the group bought the engaged couple a stack of pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Did anyone catch onto the stripper being Katsuki? ;) This is probably the closest I'll ever get to writing a stripper au… maybe.

I was so ready to write a fantasy au idea that I've been saving for a while now but my brain was like, "nah, what if you wrote _this_ instead?"

I'm not complaining one bit.

Kacchako Week may be officially over but I still need to finish my Day Zero au fic – _Say You Love Me_?

See ya soon!

Ps. Could anyone guess what the song was by those lyrics? ;D

Song: Pony by Ginuwine which I obviously don't own.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
